


Dance With Me

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [176]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Anna grabbed Rose’s arm for support as she toppled over.





	Dance With Me

Anna grabbed Rose’s arm for support as she toppled over.  
“Oops. Sorry, M’lady.” Anna laughed as Rose swayed with her, giggling.  
“That’s alright, Anna.” Rose helped her up, placing a supportive hand on her waist. It might have been the fun and frivolity of what they were doing, or the gentle touch on her waist, but Anna felt suddenly lightheaded. As Rose led her in another dance, Anna found herself noticing her delicate colouring and her slender, lithe body. How had she never noticed before how beautiful Lady Rose was? She was captivating. Was the world spinning, or just them?


End file.
